Arslan: The Warriors of Legend
Arslan: The Warriors of Legend (アルスラーン戦記×無双, Arslan Senki x Musou, roughly interpreted as "The Heroic Legend of Arslan x Warriors") is the latest video game adaptation of Yoshiki Tanaka's The Heroic Legend of Arslan and the sixth Omega Force third-party collaboration title. Its visuals and characters shall be based on the 2015 TV animated series adaptation which uses Hiromu Arakawa's designs from her ongoing comic adaptation. The producer is Shigeto Nakadai and Tomohiko Aoki is director. Nakadai commented that he, Koinuma, and Aoki are fans of the novels. Koinuma approached him to do the project since Nakadai and Aoki happened to finished other works at the same time. Nakadai was not aware of the TV series at first and was surprised to learn about it. He apologized for the delay and hopes that the quality revisions will please players. The Heroic Legend of Arslan Production Committee –the animation team for the TV series– are involved with production since the game is being made to appeal to viewers of the animated TV series. According to their development team, the x in the game's logo symbolizes searing warfare and is fashioned after Azrael's scar. The game's image colors are metallic gold and indigo blue to match the desert landscape and Arslan's eye color. Arslan: The Warriors of Legend will cover all twenty-five episodes. Buy the game new to receive the Daryun "Lion Hunter" costume and weapon serial code. The Treasure Box edition has a comprehensive development databook, an original soundtrack CD, a crystal frame and a cleaning cloth. Pre-order the game from Lawson/Loppi HMV to receive a Falangies Lawson costume serial. Bonus content has been planned to tie into the TV series's DVD/Blu-ray releases. Gameplay Normal attacks ( ) and charge attacks ( ) remain the same as other Warriors games. *While the player fights through stages, they will find a special area called "Heat Area". Press R2 while in these sections to perform a synchronized attack with the player's unit called "Mardan Rush". Rare conditions allow a chain of Mardan Rushes to be executed. Its effects vary on the troop type. ::Cavalry - charges through enemy troops. Breaks down obstacles. ::Infantry - unit thrusts spears forward. Attack in waves and moves with player character. ::Archers - fires an arrow volley. Immobile projectile support. *The player must rely on Mardan Rushes to unlock the "Finish Area" –a designated section of the map which only appears during these attacks– to proceed with stages. If the player fails to proceed through the Finish Area in time, they have endless opportunities to retake. *Mardan Rushes have their designated gauges. Build up combos or K.O chains to fill it up faster. *Characters can equip multiple weapons. Players can swap to the character's other weapon as soon as they obtain it in or out of battle. Weapons stats are random and can be strengthened to increase their efficiency. *It is possible to use one character to unlock every possible weapon. *Experience levels up characters. *Toon rendering is done to be faithful to the animated designs. Still images and animated sequences from the TV series shall appear in the game. *Online and offline co-op are available. Modes Story Mode Battle briefings are omitted in favor of heavy in battle cutscenes and dialogue. Characters that can be played during this mode are automatically determined for the player during select intervals in battle. Free Mode Same as other Warriors titles. Online Mode Multiplayer mode. Characters *Arslan - playable *Daryun - playable *Narsus - playable *Elam - playable *Gieve - playable *Falangies - playable *Alfreed *Quishward *Andragoras III *Vahriz *Kharlan *Bachman *Guiscard *Hodir Stages *Atropatene Plains *Ecbatana *Imperial Sewers Related Media Advertisements for this title are played or announced during the TV series's broadcasts and its web radio program, Radio Yashasueen!. Participants of the official quiz and Twitter campaign have a chance of winning an autograph from voice actors who appear in the game if they answer every question correctly. All contestants can receive a free wallpaper for their smartphones. The campaign begins July 3 (JST). Gallery Arslanmusou-quizwallpaper1.jpg|Wallpaper from quiz campaign External Links *Official website, Gamecity Shopping page *2015 TV series official website, TV series Twitter *Official promotional video Category:Games